


Legends From the Hylia Wing

by The_Mad_Hero_of_Time



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hero_of_Time/pseuds/The_Mad_Hero_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Hyrule, there exists an institution located in the old part of Hyrule Castle Town that was built long ago to study magic and demons. But now, in modern times, it is a mental health institute: The Sacred Realm Institute of Mental Health and Rehabilitation (SRIMHR). Our story follows Link, an amnesiac who hears voices in his head. This is a tale of how he escaped his demons, the people he helped, and the people he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Weeks Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, that belongs to Nintendo and all necessary affiliations.  
> This is the first fanfiction that I have ever posted. EVER. But, it is far from the first one I've written. I only ask that if you read this, try to have an open mind with what I do with the characters. Enjoy, my friends!

I lean forward from my chair and fold my arms to deposit my head in them on the window sill. I look out into the garden to watch everyone having fun. Anju is smiling as she feeds the little birds with some kind of seeds. Dampé is enjoying himself as he sits in the corner of the garden and digs little holes searching for hidden treasure. Even Grog seems to be enjoying himself while he sits under the great ironwood tree, and he has his little stuffed cuckoo Cojiro dancing between his legs, so that is probably the reason why he is so cheerful. Faerie is also doing a lot better today; she has all of her clothes on.

 _It's good to see them having fun,_ I think to myself. _They deserve their breakthroughs._ I begin to run my hand across the fancy-looking bars across the window, adding a little bit of force to the wipe to each impact so I feel a tiny bit of pain. _Just a couple more days and I'll get to join them. These two weeks seems to pass rather quickly the more often it happens._ I turn around and gaze at the rest of my bedroom. As nice as it to be on “my own” every once in a while, the bright, white-painted walls get really boring reallyquickly.

 _ **Y'know, we could paint these walls a more vibrant … red … colour.**_ “Shut up,” I scold out loud. “I told you, I'm not gonna kill someone just to make a more aesthetically pleasing room.” I walk over to my bed and plop down on the old sheets. I have memorized nearly every thread of the bed spread and can tell the doc exactly how many holes I have put in it, and I have on may occasions. _**Not that he cares what I do when I'm not on the couch.**_ “Shut up,” I chastise again. “He cares, but he says that it doesn't have anything to do with what we talk about.”

 There comes a knock at my door. _**Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.**_ It opens slowly to reveal Doctor Rauru holding his old clipboard. I smile at the familiar face and sight; it's been been over a week since I've seen him, so it's a pleasure to see a person that I can interact with.

Rauru is an elderly man with a big, round figure. He fills the lab coat he always wears quite well and leaves no space of it unfilled. The top of his wrinkly skull is devoid of hair, save the back of it that forms a horseshoe of snow white at the base of his head. He has a white mustache that begins at one ear, travels up across the cheek, past the upper lip, and ends at the other ear. It reminds me of the old tricycle handlebars that my mother used to push me down the driveway on when I was a small child.

“Good morning, Link.” the doctor greets with a deep, throaty voice. “How are you feeling today?”

I stand up and shrug nonchalantly. “Fine, I guess,” I reply. “It's just so boring being cooped up inside all day while everyone else in the wing gets outside time.”

“You know full well that's because they Have been on good behavior,” Rauru said while jotting down things on his clipboard. “Notice that Ganon and Volgia aren't down there, today. They haven't been good, like you.”

I raise an eyebrow. “What dd they do this time?” Ganon and Volgia are two other patients in my wing, but they are unlike anyone else. They are aggressive and assertive; they make everyone they are around very uncomfortable. I have gotten in fights with them on a few occasions, which resulted I me spending two weeks in here.

“They began arguing over which one of them would rule over the kingdom again. Same as usual.” Rauru finishes jotting down some notes and looks up at me. “Why don't you sit down, Link?” I accept his offer and sit back down on my bed. He pulls up a chair from the corner and sits in it. We are about to go through the same routine again. It's standard procedure fir me getting out.

“Now,” Rauru starts, “do you know what you did to get this punishment?”

I nod, “I do.” Step one: admitting what you've done wrong. “I lashed out at Nurse Saria and tried to harm an orderly.”

“Good. Now, why was doing that wrong?”

Step two: assessing your wrongdoings. “It is wrong to do violence to someone who is innocent and just trying to help me. And, Nurse Saria has a family that would be very upset if anything happened to her. It is bad to cause one person pain, but it is even worse to cause a lot of people pain.”

“Good, Good.” The doctor scribbled down some more things. “Finally: what should you do to take steps to prevent an event like this from happening again?”

“I need to remember that the people who have dedicated their lives to helping people like me are always looking out for my best interests. I should take into consideration that if something that they say triggers me, I should remember that they probably don't know what they've done, so they do not deserve having violence done to them.”

An odd occurrence appears. Rauru smiled gently at me. “Well done, Link,” he says. “I do believe that you have made an improvement over the last two weeks. It seems that your isolation periods are very beneficial for your progress.” I don't like where this is going. Ruaru puts up a hand to relieve my obvious fears. “Don't worry, I'm not going to isolate you full time. It was just an observation I made. Although, I would like to talk to you another time about possibly doing short periods of isolation therapy.

“Well, then,” the doc says as he stands up. “I think we can end your isolation early this time.” My eyes light up. He opens the door and gestures for me to step outside.

I practically jump out of the room and breathe in the free air of the Hylia Wing. It feels so good to walk in one direction for more than 15 feet at a time. I spot the familiar faces of the orderlies and nurses I have memorized during my seven years here, and I can see all the way down the hallways that hold all of my friends' rooms.

“C'mon, Link,” Doctor Rauru chides from behind me, “Let's go to the common rooms. The others should be finishing up with outside time right about now. It will be nice for them to see you again after nearly two weeks.” I agree, and we head toward the commons.

The commons is a big room at the center of Hylia wing. It has a nice, big TV, a bunch of board games, and even a little area for people to read the books they checked out from our library. I like the games area; I've beaten everyone at chess except for Doctor Rauru. He has never taken it easy on me, chess or therapy, and I really appreciate that about him. He treats me more like a person and less like some sort of damaged goods that need to be coddled and positively enforced at every opportunity.

“Hi, everyone!” I exclaim when I see everyone. “Did you guys miss me?” My friends all smile back at me.

Anju moves over to me and wraps me in her arms. “Link!” she says, “I missed you!” I hug back and even go so far as to lift her up off the ground and sway her back and forth. Anju is a thin lady a few years older than me. She's been in here for just a few months longer than I have, so we have bonded a lot over the last seven years. When her hair is cut every couple of months, it always assumes the same position: a deep red curled up bob that comes up just under her adorable little ears.

I set her down. “So, how have the last two weeks been?” I ask her.

“Pretty boring,” Anju huffs. Then, as if she just remembered something, her eyes light up. “By the way,” she says, “Rauru says that I'm getting much better.” She holds up the underside of her left arm to reveal a new set of fresh scars. “There's only six this week,” she says joyously, “the doctor says that's a sign of progress, right?”

It really isn'. She's been close to getting out of here before, but she has always relapsed for some reason. The stipulation that Rauru set for her is that if she can go two months without a cut, they will consider her healed and she can go on with her life. She told me once when we snuck outside that she was actually scared of being released. Not only because she's been gone so long that she doesn't know how society works anymore, but she also fears leaving her birth Grog alone in here.

I give her a big grin. “You're right!” I agree. “At this rate, you'll be out of here in no time at all.” Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Grog look up from his dictionary at me with a mixture of worry and contempt.

“Ahem!” Rauru clears his throat to get everyone to look his way. He is standing in the middle of the entrance to the commons. “Everyone,” he says, “we have a new patient joining us today. Please welcome, Miss Malon Lon.”

Out from behind the doctor steps… an angel. She has radiant red hair that extended down to her mid back. Her shining ocean blue eyes captivate me at a mere glance. _She looks to be about my age, so maybe she'll be easy to talk to._ I really hope so. _I wonder why she's in her._ _ **Who cares? Take a look at her boobs! They're huge!**_ _Shut up! There's more to a person than their chest._ _ **Hmph, fag.**_

“Wow,” I hear Anju whisper, “she's beautiful.” She looks at me and asks, “Don't ya think?”

For some reason, I feel a little flustered. My words aren't working like they're supposed to. _What the hell's going on?_ _ **Your blood flow has stopped going to your brain and is now directing to...**_ _I told you to shut up!_ “Um, yeah,” I manage to get out. “She's cute.”

“I wonder why she's here?” Anju asks. “I thought pretty people didn't have problems like us normal folk.”

“What are you talking about?” I turn Anju to face me. “I'm beautiful, and I have problems,” I joke. Then, I lift her head with my finger. “Not to mention you, of course.” Anju blushes and laughs. _I'm good._ _ **Yeah, you're good. But you still can't you use some of those skills to get laid around here.**_ _I'm not here to do that, you ass. I'm here to get rid of you._ _ **Yeah, and after seven years of therapy,**_ _ **how's that going?**_

“We should go talk to her,” Anju suggests. Before I can say anything, she grabs my and and drags me off to where the new beauty was sitting.


	2. Reliving Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, that belongs to Nintendo and all necessary affiliations.  
> Hello, again! Thank you to all who took the time to read the first chapter. It means a lot to me that people might actually be interested in a story like this. So, please enjoy this next chapter!

“Hello, there!” Anju chirps at the new girl. She is sitting in the corner of the commons on the couch where we read. She's balled up with her knees in her chest and her face buried into them, making her a sort of a human sphere. She looks like she could roll off of the couch and roll away if she felt threatened. When Malon doesn't lift her head in a response, Anju takes a step forward and taps her on the shoulder. Her action merits no response.

My senses have finally returned to me by this point. I nudge my friend from behind. “Maybe she's deaf,” I suggest quietly. _**Oh, good! That way she won't hear us coming!**_ _Fuck off._

“Then she should have reacted to my touching her,” Anju replies, making me feel stupid. She tries to poke Malon again. “Helloooo?” she says. No response. “Miss Malon? Can you hear me?” After a moment, the new girl nods into her legs. Anju looks back at me and beams with the intensity of a Super Cuccoo. “Can you talk?” she asks. Malon nods into her legs again. “Will you talk to me?” Malon buries her face deeper into her knees and shakes her head violently.

Anju backs off from her and turns back to me. “She won't budge,” she says with a sound of defeat edging in her voice.

“That was your best effort?” I ask. Anju confirms that it is. “Wow,” I facepalm, “that was bad.” I step passed my friend and approach Malon. Without saying a word, I sit down next to her, practically touching her. “Hey,” I say softly. She doesn't respond. “Malon.” Again, no response. Getting a little fed up with her lack of interaction with Anju and me, I take my finger and poke her hard in her side.

“EEP!” the girl squeals. Her arms fail up into the air and she brings them down hard, right onto my shoulders. The blow nearly knocks the wind out of me, but her reaction keeps me breathing because I'm laughing at her. Her face is flaming red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

“Why the hell did you do that!?” she yelled at me. Her voice sounds like she is trying to be angry, but the sweetness of her voice creeks through in odd intervals. “I don't want to be bothered, you asshat! Can't you see that?”

I shrug innocently, “How was I supposed to know how you were feeling? You never said anything to the contrary.” I give her my cheekiest grin. Anju is staring at me in disbelief. She can't believe that that I'm getting her to talk via this method. _**She of all people should know how smooth we are.**_ _We? I believe I'm the one who does this talking in this symbiotic relationship._

“Can't you read body language?” Malon bites back; she's determined to try and make me look more like an asshole rather than a curious patient.

“I don't usually read body language,” I lie right out. “I prefer to learn about people the old-fashioned way: verbal conversation. It lets me get more info about a person faster than just looking at them and having to deduce the details of their existence.”

“You're very long-winded, you know that?”

“Yeah, but my excessive talking has already yielded positive results.”

Malon cocks an eyebrow while Anju rolls her eyes, knowing what's coming next. I did the same thing to her when I met her. “How?” Malon asks. It sounds like she's genuinely puzzled.

“Simple,” I reply, “I've already got you to comfortably talk to me.” I watch as I see the emotions wash across the new girl's face: confusion, understanding, embarrassment, anger. _I love when that happens._

Malon clams up. She won't respond with any snappy retort or question. I've gotten to her. I've outwitted her and broke past her defenses with ease. _She must really want to be friends or at least communicate with people._ _ **Yeah, but her balled up exterior begs to differ, my friend. What does that say about your little theory?**_ _It says that she's scared of her new environment, that's all. I'll make her more comfortable around me and the other patients and she'll open up. Trust me._ _ **Yeah, I bet you'll make her more comfortable.**_ _Goddammit._

Malon stays silent for a few moments before bolting up from the couch and rushing off to somewhere else, presumably her room. Anju sighs and sits down next to me and slaps me on the arm. Why'd you do that?” she pointedly asks.

“Well” I explain, “you're method wasn't working, so I decided that more direct measures were called for.”

“How are we gonna make her more comfortable if you just go around jabbing her in the ribs every time she doesn't feel like talking? We need to giver her space when she needs it. We don't even know what she's in here for. Maybe she has something to do with being in a crowd or group. We could be making her relive painful experiences without realizing it!”

I cock an eyebrow. “Calm down, Anju,” I say. “It's highly unlikely that Rauru would stick Malon in the Hylia wing with a big group like us if she has problems with that kind of thing. She's gotta be in here for something else than that. I'm just interested in finding out what's wrong with her.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Anju mutters under her breath.

“Did you say something?”

“Nope.”

After eyeing Anju for a moment, I say, “In any event, I think we should try and crack our new friend out of her shell. She won't be able to progress very far if she can't interact with people as broken as us. At least, that's what Rauru always says.”

I take a quick scan of the common room. I spot Grog staring agitatedly at me from clear across the room. “Hey, Anju,” I say. “You should probably go back over to your brother. I think he's suspicious of me being around you for any length of time.” She looks over in the direction that I'm looking, but Grog has already dove back down into his dictionary.

“Good point,” Anju muses. She turns back to me, leans over, and hugs me tightly again. “I'm really happy to see you out again,” she says. It gets a little scary without you here to talk to.” My old friend then gets up and goes to comfort her little brother like usual.

I know what her definition of “scary” is all too well. She is very flighty whenever danger or pressure rolls around. And when that moment arises, her flight response it to find something sharp and just start digging. I have stopped her once or twice just before she was able to do very serious harm to herself, but most of the time I just get to watch her roll past on a gurney as they rush her to the infirmary. Every time that happens, I vow to do everything in my power to see that she gets the help she needs and to gt her out of here with her sanity intact and the blood still running in her arms, not down them.

_**Yeah, reaffirm that promise all you like, it'll never do any actual good.** _ _Fuck off. I'm trying my best to get her help. I just... I just don't know how to get her that help._ _**Bet I know what will help her, a good, old fashioned …** _ _NO! Don't even think that! Anju is a good person. You should know that by now! She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment! No one here does._ _**No one?** _ _Well, almost no one._

<Time Skip- 7 pm>

The fall sun has finally set into an orange shade, giving the whole hospital a darker shade than it normally does. It looks a bit like All Poe's Eve to me, except it lasts for nearly a whole season rather than one night. _**Yeah, and our demons stick around all year rather than going away in the morning.**_

I like wondering the halls around this time of night. It looks a bit ominous, like something is lurking around every little corner. Everyone else in the Wing is in the cafeteria, eating dinner. Tonight is chicken and mashed potatoes night. It's a good night.

I continue down the halls at a slow, leisurely pace. I can navigate this wing with my eyes closed, but just looking in the different doors and down the different hallways lets me reminisce amoung the memories I've made here. Down the South end of Goron Hall is where I first met Gorg and Anju. She was consoling him and trying to get him to actually interact with the others.

<Flashback>

At the other end of the hall is where I actually met Anju for the first time, seven years ago. I had just woken up in my old room, strapped to the bed by a pair of leather straps on my wrists. I, not knowing anything about where I was, why I was there, or who strapped me to the bed. I was panicky as all hell and I started to rock the bed back and forth until I was able to turn it over so I could stand (so to speak. With the bed on my back, I balanced it carefully as I made my way over to a metal table in the corner of the white washed room. I slowly used it to rub against the leather straps until they snapped; it must have taken hours upon hours to get them both loose.

For some reason or another, whoever tied me up to the bed left the door unlocked. I swung the door wide open and practically dove into the hallway. It was all so disorienting to me. The hallway looked the same all the way down; I couldn't see the end, like one of those ocular illusion paintings that makes you look deeper and deeper until your head hurts. Not knowing where anything was, I just started down the hallway and hoped that an exit would present itself to me.

My legs were a little wobbly from not using them in goddesses know how long, so I stuck alongside the walls for support as I ran/walked down the endless hall. Every step I took reaffirmed a dull pain that was implanted in my skull, and the loud slap my bare feet against the cold, tile floor didn't help my sensitive ears, either.

I continued for what seemed like forever until I grew tired. I leaned up against a nearby door and used the handle to lower myself down to the floor. _How long can one hallway go on for?_ _**I know, it's like one of those ocular illusion paintings that make you look deeper and deeper until your head hurts.**_ _What? Who the hell is there? Where is that voice coming from?_ _ **I'm in here with you, jackass. I'm in your head?**_ _Why do I have another voice in my head?_ _ **Fuck if I know. I know as much as you do in this situation. I just exist in here, but I don't know why I'm here.**_ _Well, do you have a name, buddy?_ _ **Firstly, don't call me buddy. Secondly, you don't know your name, right?**_ _Right._ _ **Then why the hell would you think I would know my own?**_

My inner conversation was interrupted by the door I was leaning against opened. I was pushed out into the middle of the hallway and laying on my face. I shook my head to clear it and whirled around to see my attacker. In front of me stood a tall, lean woman with deep red hair and sky blue eyes.

I was lost in her features for less than a second before my body started moving on its own. _**I wanna drive!**_ I shot up off the ground and attacked her. We fell back into the room that she just left and onto the floor. _What are you doing?_ _ **You've been in control for long enough. I want to do some shit!**_ _What are you going o do?_ _ **Just watch me!**_ The girl screamed below me and shouted for me to get the hell off of her. My body ignored her and it forced its lips to hers. _Wait! STOP!!!_ _ **Why? She can't stop us. We're stronger than her!**_ _Because this is wrong!_ She screamed louder, and this time, my eardrum rattled hard. I swore that my ear was bleeding.

As my hand snaked its way underneath her shirt, and pair of muscly, tanned hands grabbed hold of my shoulders and yanked me off of the mystery girl hard. The next thing I knew, I was up against a wall with a gigantic man whose arms were as wide as my head pushing intensely into it. He was shouting some aggressive words, but I couldn't comprehend them. I was freaking out about what m body just did.

</Flashback>

I shake my head. I didn't mean to remember that far into that day. I still apologize to Anju every now and then. She keeps telling me that she has forgiven me, but I can see the feelings behind her beautiful eyes, and they tell me that she is still a little uncomfortable in being around me when we're along. _**Well, she should be uncomfortable. You tried to rape her!**_ _No I didn't! That was entirely on you! You took control and made me do those things!_ _ **Yeah, and how many people outside of this place would actually believe you?**_

My inner argument is interrupted by me tripping over something in the middle of the hallway. I stumble for a few steps before giving way and shift into complete freefall. Mere inches from the ground, my arms shoot out and catch me from wiping out on the tiles. _**See? Me controlling your body isn't all bad. I can help.**_ I crawl up and rise back to a vertical basis and turn around to see what I nearly lost my good features over.

Laying on the floor, in the fetal position, is the new girl, Malon. My arm shoots out and quickly reaches for her, but I regain control fast enough to stop it from wrapping around her throat. _NO!_ _ **Aw, come on. It's not like she's talking to anyone yet! She won't tell anyone! Just this once. I won't make you dream about it for a month if you let me do it!**_ _No!_ _ **Fine, then.**_

I suddenly realize where we are: the Lost Woods Hall. It's a hall that was abandoned a couple of years ago when a fire ruined the pipes and other inner workings of the building in this area. No one ever comes down here, not even the janitors, so it is extremely dusty. There are even some plants growing up from underneath the tiles. I never understood how that could happen, but, there those flowers are.

She appears to be asleep. She's definitely a heavy sleeper if she can withstand my foot implanting itself into her back. I lean over to make sure that she's still breathing, and luckily, she is. I'm not sure what to do with her. _**Well…**_ _No! Fuck off! Don't bother me for the rest of the day, Knil! I'll deal with this like a normal, non-homicidal, non-sadistic, person._ _ **Whatever. Lie to yourself if it makes you feel any better.**_

Knowing that can't leave her along in an old part of the hospital where no one ever goes, I decide to pick her up. She's very warm and her skin is unbelievably soft, but I see that she has some tough callouses scattered across her palms. I wonder where she's from the have such nice skin and rough hands. Those are thoughts for later. I shift her in my arms to where I am holding her bridal style. I walk off to find Rauru or Nurse Saria. Or… someone that can help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to do since I am flying by the seat of my kilt on this one. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, or at least interested enough now to keep reading. I'll try to post another chapter within the next week or so.  
> As always, I appreciate any constructive criticism and/or comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter of my story. I don't know how often I can post, but I will as often as time allows.  
> If you have some constructive criticism or just something to say, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
